Fruit of the Poisonous Tree
Fruit of the Poisonous Tree is the eleventh episode of Season One of Once Upon a Time. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 29, 2012. Synopsis Emma finds herself enlisted by a dejected Sidney to help expose Regina Mills's corrupt dealings and Mary Margaret Blanchard continues to secretly meet David in an attempt to figure out a way to fulfill their love while the back story of the Magic Mirror is revealed along with his encounter with Snow White's father King Leopold and a forbidden romance with the Queen that introduces divided loyalties. Recap Regina has fired Sidney from his job of being a reporter. The jungle gym called “the castle” was damaged by the storm. In Fairytale Land, King Leopold finds The Genie who grants him 3 wishes. Having nothing more he could want, the King uses his first wish to free the Genie, then uses his second wish to give away his third wish to the Genie. He then brings the Genie back to his castle and introducing him to the Queen and Snow White. In Storybrooke, Henry Mills' castle is being torn down by Regina. This upsets Emma and she calls Sidney to set up a meeting to find out a secret that will help bring her down. Sidney Glass tells her that 50,000 dollars is missing from the towns budget. Mary Margaret and David have a picnic out in the woods. Back at the palace it is the King's birthday. He tells Snow White that she truly is the fairest of them all. This upsets the Queen who leaves. The Genie follows her out and he gives her a mirror and tells her she is the "Fairest in all the land". Sidney and Emma are digging up dirt on Regina. They go visit Regina in her office. Where the ask her about the missing money. As they leave Emma reveals she planted a bug under Regina's desk. The Genie is summoned is to see the king where he tells him that he thinks the queen is in love with someone else. King Leopold has read her diary reveling that she is trapped. The king knows she is unhappy from this. He asks the Genie to find the man who gave her the mirror, which he accepts to do. Sidney and Emma found out about a secret meeting in the woods. While driving out there the brakes on Emma's car fail resulting in them crashing. Sidney realizes someone tampered with the brakes. Mr. Gold comes out and tells them Regina was meeting him and that she bought the land that they are on. Sidney and Emma break into Regina's office. Regina arrives and they claim some kids broke in. Regina sends them away. Regina's father shows up and give the Genie a box to take up to her. She opens the box to revel a snake. The snake can kill anything with a single bite. The Genie stops her from using the snake on herself and gives her the idea of using the snake on the king. He offers to be the one to use the snake. The Genie sneaks into King Leopold's room where he releases the snakes into the bed. The king is bitten, and the Genie reveals that he is in love with Regina. Before dying, the king declares his regret for freeing the Genie, acknowledging the previous warning that every wish has a price. Henry is sitting at Granny's when the Stranger comes up to him. Henry questions him on what he is doing here which he doesn't give an answer. Sidney and Emma find out that she is planning on building something. Sidney shows her photo's that his has taken of her and Henry together. While at the city council Sidney brings up the files they found. They accuse her of building a home in the woods. Emma calls her on her true self and outs her to the people of Storybrooke. Regina revels she is building a play house for the kids. Mr. Gold congratulates Emma on her courage. Emma accuses Regina of messing with her brakes, which Regina appears ignorant of. Regina tells Emma that she no longer is allowed to see Henry unless she says so or else she will take her to court and put a restraining order against her. Emma tells Henry this news and she promises him that she will try and find the book. It is reveled that the stranger is the one who has Henry's book. Sidney and Emma meet where Sidney tells her that they are allies. The Genie goes to tell Regina that they can be together. Regina tells him that the guards know that he killed the king and she tells him they can never be together. The Genie realizes that Regina set him up and that the murder would be traced back to him. He tells her that he can't live without her. Regina says that she will never love him and be with her ever. The Genie then wishes to be with her forever and never leave her side which turns him into the mirror. She tells him that he will be with her forever. It is shown that Sidney is actually working with Regina. Sidney tells her that he will give her any information he can find. Regina replies that she doesn't know what she would do without him. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry Mills *King Leopold *The Genie/Magic Mirror /Sidney Glass *Evil Queen / Regina Mills *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *David Nolan *Mr. Gold *Henry (Father) *August Booth Quotes Emma: Your mom doesn't know about this place? Henry: No, this is our secret. Sidney: I can grant your wish. Genie: Making a wish comes with a price. Trivia *The opening title card features the genie appearing from his lamp. *The Genie's home country of Agrabah, and cuffs as a token of his enslavement, are taken from Disney's 1992 animated film Aladdin. *It is confirmed that the Evil Queen's name is Regina in the Fairytale Land as well. *Emma Swan says the episode title while talking to Sidney Glass about Regina Mills taking city funds. *The Evil Queen's apple tree is seen and her father foreshadows his own death in The Thing You Love Most. *The line, "In my time I have granted a thousand and one wishes and I have seen them end poorly a thousand and one times..." is a reference to One Thousand and One Nights (Arabian Nights). *During a phone call, Regina instructs someone to meet her at Access road 23. 23 is a number from Lost. *The flashback episodes of this episode take place a few years after The Doctor and shortly before those of The Heart is a Lonely Hunter. *This episode premiered on June 10, 2012 in the UK. fr:1x11 es:Fruit of the Poisonous Tree de:Frucht des vergifteten Baumes pl:The Fruit of the Poisonous Tree Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes